Currently, portable electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers and the like, have become daily used electronic devices for people, such as office workers and students, and portable electronic devices play a more and more important role in people's daily lives.
Endurance ability is a key performance parameter of a portable electronic device. Endurance ability means a stand-by time during which the device can operate normally, and endurance ability of a portable electronic device is relevant to power consumption of the device itself and a capacity of its battery. With the same battery capacity, the lower a power consumption of a device is, the stronger endurance ability will be; and with the same power consumption of the device, the larger a battery capacity is, the stronger endurance ability will be.
A large amount of data transmissions and calculations are performed during operations of a touch screen of a portable electronic device and various applications installed therein, such as audio display, video display, games, navigations and the like, which lead to large power consumption and bad endurance ability of the portable electronic device at present.